The present disclosure relates in general to recording and monitoring directives for vehicles such as airplanes, and in particular to a system and method for recording and monitoring directives for vehicles, such as airplanes, to thereby provide a situational awareness of a predetermined area with respect to the vehicles and the movement thereof into, within and/or out of the predetermined area.